The present invention relates to an electronic game apparatus for allowing a player to play a game with a computer wherein the player and computer alternately make moves after piece positions of the player and the computer are preset by a key input operation.
In conventional electronic game apparatuses such as those used to play Othello, go and shogi, a plurality of game levels showing the matching power of the computer against the player are preset in a computer. When a player plays the game with the computer, the challenger is handicapped from the beginning of the game in accordance with the skill of the challenger. In practice, the challenger selects one of the modes in accordance with his skill and is amused by the game. Each successive game level represents an increase in the number of further moves by the challenger that the computer can guess in advance, and so an increased likelihood of the computer making an ideal move. However, when the skill of the challenger improves and he selects a higher game level, the "thinking" time (i.e., calculation time) of the computer is prolonged, resulting in a loss of amusement.